


Egoist

by Tofu_Hawthorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_Hawthorn/pseuds/Tofu_Hawthorn
Summary: 原作向  四战后犹豫不决的老师×短暂失忆的鸣人文末含一丢丢R18内容请注意





	Egoist

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向 四战后 
> 
> 犹豫不决的老师×短暂失忆的鸣人 
> 
> 文末含一丢丢R18内容请注意

01

“你说，我们这一回打架是不是该叫做第二次终结之谷大战？”

“我怎么知道。”

“哎呀，应该是第三次，毕竟在我们之前还有初代目和斑——”

“闭嘴吧你。”

在木叶入口等着英雄凯旋的人群中，出现了以森乃伊比喜为首的刑讯部成员。他们一拥而上，包围了宇智波佐助的担架，气势汹汹。

顶着叛忍身份的黑发少年出人意料得安静，没有做出任何抗争,反倒是另外一只担架上的金发少年激烈地挣扎起来。

“等一下，你们这是——”

“大家需要佐助给木叶一个交代，让他去吧，不会有事的。”

温和低沉的男声令人心安，漩涡鸣人看了看说话的银发青年，没再多言，重新躺回担架上。

“是吗……那就好，我相信老师……”

句尾带着一点黏滞感，不太符合少年平时丝毫不拖泥带水的风格。旗木卡卡西转头去看，不好的预感居然成了真。

“鸣人！”

“他的查克拉透支了，快送医院！”

这一夜秋风乍起，月亮高悬天际。可是对于才刚经历过无限月读的人们来说，这份光明并不代表安宁，而是恐怖与惊悚。

“老师，后半夜我来守，你去休息吧。”

坐在床边的卡卡西抬头，看见面露疲惫的粉发少女，她的下睑皮肤暗淡，清秀的脸庞甚至有些浮肿。

“该休息的人是你，伤员都等着你去诊治，你绝对不能倒下。”

“可是——”

“小樱，快去睡吧。我守过的夜比你多得多，放心好了。”

卡卡西并非不累，疲倦正在侵袭着他的全身，皮下的每一条经络、身上的每一块肌肉都酸痛得厉害，但精神却被眼前人的安危吊着而全无睡意。

他专注且沉默地看着体无完肤的鸣人，昏厥中的少年发起了低烧，额头上冒出一层细密的汗，他用凉水浸湿毛巾为他揩去，就在这时，少年猛地睁眼。

“怎么了？想喝水吗？”

鸣人在他的帮助下费劲地咽下杯子里的水，声线嘶哑。

“卡卡西老师，我想起了一件很重要的事，你听我说——”

“你现在需要休息，有什么话我们以后再说，好吗？”

或许是躯体的困顿占了上风，鸣人脸上虽然透着气馁，但他还是顺从地闭上了眼，没有吭声。

破晓将至，圆月渐渐消隐，天边泛起了黛青色。一名暗部悄无声息地出现，随之递到他面前的还有一份两端标红的卷轴。

卡卡西心下一沉。

“上峰有令，请六代目大人做好面见大名的准备。”

他双手接过卷轴，心底默默发出一声自嘲的苦笑。

“果然……还是逃不过吗。”

离开之前，他的指尖轻轻拂过少年遍体鳞伤的脸，目光在右臂的断端停驻。他拾起那只空荡的袖管，在它上面落下一个吻，然后大步流星地走了出去。

在他身后，太阳撕裂云层，朝霞瞬息万变，新的一天刻不容缓地来了。

02

木叶临时医院人满为患，人与人之间仅仅隔了一条简陋的布帘。五代目火影纲手带着两位弟子穿梭其中，忙得焦头烂额。

午餐时间，春野樱好不容易得空暂息。她在茶休室的门口遇见了四处闲逛的漩涡鸣人，顿时大惊失色。

“你醒了怎么也不通知我一声？还到处乱跑！”

“我看你一直在忙呀，所以就没敢打扰，”鸣人笑意盈盈，“不过我确实有几个问题……”

“有话快说，我很忙的。”

他用左手拽着右边空空如也的衣袖，神情显得很是费解。

“我的胳膊怎么没啦？而且这里为什么有这么多伤员？难道是敌袭吗？”

少女手里的茶杯一个自由落体，伴着脆响在地上摔成四瓣。

漩涡鸣人失忆的消息在几天内不胫而走，他很快就被探视者围得水泄不通。

见到元气大伤而身材苗条的秋道丁次，他目瞪口呆：“呦，你这家伙怎么变得这么瘦了？”

面对查克拉还未完全恢复面无血色的奈良鹿丸，他露出坏笑：“喂，鹿丸你这是没吃饭低血糖了吗？”

倒数第二个去看他的是出狱伊始准备远行的宇智波佐助。

两人大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，鸣人结结巴巴地吐出一句让佐助当即黑脸的话：“佐助，你、你的胳膊怎么也没了？！”

黑发少年额角蹦出青筋，春野樱眼疾手快地挡在两人中间，生怕他忍不住扑过去照着鸣人的脑袋揍一拳。

佐助把后槽牙咬得咔咔直响：“你在跟我开玩笑？”

鸣人神色相当无辜：“谁开玩笑了？你干嘛要生这么大的气？”

樱拽住佐助的衣角，小声说道：“纲手大人说受损区域的脑细胞并没有彻底凋亡，而是被严重地抑制了。日足大人和井野都看过他，他们对这种损害无能为力，要是你的瞳术能——”

“我的能力主司破坏，要是白眼和心转身之术帮不了他，写轮眼更不行。话说回来，鸣人掌握的阳遁才是修复伤损的关键。”

“唉，眼下他连会用阳遁的事都不记得了，”女生的语气愈发担忧，“难道真的只能凭运气了吗？”

送走佐助，最后一个来看鸣人的是新晋火影。

卡卡西在那夜离开医院之后便为了交接事项忙得分身乏术，成了最晚知道鸣人病情的人。

床旁除了穿着白大褂的春野樱，还有奈良鹿丸和日向雏田。三人正举着照片轮流给鸣人讲解着什么，见到上司进来，他们连忙起身问好，再不约而同地把视线转向鸣人，想看他这次会是什么反应。

坐在病床上的金发少年盯着卡卡西，表情是一片茫然的空白，他说的话则让整个房间陷入了长时间的寂静。

“你是谁？”

03

“我真不明白，他连街上卖关东煮的大叔都还记得，为什么会把卡卡西老师忘得一干二净？”

来回踱步的粉发女孩眼看就要抓狂，静音按住她的肩膀：“小樱，稍安勿躁。你好几天没合眼了，还是歇歇吧。”

她们走后，办公室里只剩下相对无言的两代火影。

银发青年打破沉默：“鸣人的失忆症是否有办法医治？”

纲手抱着双臂看向窗外：“我也说不好。”

“九尾进入了睡眠状态，谁知道凭鸣人本身的查克拉能修复到什么程度呢？不过，这种异常的记忆损害并非只是应激障碍这么简单，我总觉得跟幻术脱不了干系。”

女人艳丽的容颜忽然变得严厉：“你说是不是，六代目？”

“纲手大人言之有理。”

“反正你干了些什么，你心里清楚。”

卡卡西风平浪静的脸像是遭了撞击的瓷器一样裂开了。

纲手见他神情难堪，讥诮的口吻愈发明显：“怎么，有胆子做没胆子说吗？卡卡西，我原以为你是个有担当的男人呢。”

他垂下头：“我……很抱歉。可我已经没有写轮眼了，拜托您想想办法。”

纲手杏眼圆睁：“我方才只是诈你罢了，居然真的是你！？”

“我是为了——”

“你想说你是为了鸣人好？好心用得不当就是害人害己！”纲手一把拽住他的衣领，“你究竟做了什么？”

卡卡西绝望地闭上眼睛：“我是希望他忘记一些不该有的人和事，没想到……”

仗着非完全体的写轮眼和人柱力的特殊体质，他一再给鸣人施加心理暗示，未曾想过他那功夫不到家的幻术会酿成大祸，更未曾想过九尾之力会有失效的一天。逐渐累积的伤害超出了人体所能承受的极限，而少年在战争中失血，休克，断臂，筋疲力尽，奄奄一息，仅存的能量都集中用于维持生命体征，记忆对于他流逝的生命而言成了次要的东西。

他其实比谁都清楚症结所在，然而这症结却不可告人。

“医疗忍术只能解除病变，其余我爱莫能助。解铃还须系铃人，想想你能为他做些什么吧，卡卡西。”

留下一句冰冷的话，五代目火影拂袖而去。素有杀人机器之称的六代目火影心乱如麻，生平第一次被无助感笼罩。

漩涡鸣人是名震忍界的战争英雄，是冉冉升起的木叶希望之星，却因为他的纰漏导致亲朋好友的记忆成了零散碎片，对于后来发生的种种浩劫更是懵然不知。

过去的经历通过别人的帮助或许能够找回一二，而最为关键的一环是他在成长过程中获得的有关父母的回忆，这部分除了目前休眠中的九尾之外，恐怕没有第二个人知晓具体内容。假若因此害得鸣人不再记得波风水门与漩涡玖辛奈的临终遗言，卡卡西才真是百死莫赎了。

至于他的一切被连根拔除这件事，着实无关紧要。

因为——曾经他最想要的结局就是成为对鸣人无关紧要的人。

宿愿意外得偿，他由衷感到庆幸。

那么这份黯然的痛苦又是从何而来呢？

夜色渐浓，批了一整天文件的六代目火影终于得以起身，久坐僵直的关节也跟着响了一声。推开简陋的窗，头上是漫天星光，脚下有遍野灯火。

天地甚广，他却无处可归。

犹豫再三，他还是去了医院。

漩涡鸣人坐在木头门廊下吹风，突然闻及了细碎的动静，于是警觉地扭过头。见到卡卡西，少年先是茫然再是慌乱，急着想要起身结果一个趔趄摔了下去，想来是还没有习惯独臂的失衡状态。

卡卡西瞬身出现在他左侧，稳稳地扶住了他。

“没伤到吧？”

“我没事，多谢火影大人！或者还是叫卡卡西老师比较好呢？”

“你——莫非想起我的事了么？”

“没有，”鸣人遗憾地摇摇头，左手摸索着从口袋里掏出什么，“这是小樱给我的，看样子我跟老师应该算是熟人吧？”

是那张摄于第七班结成当日的照片。十二岁的佐助满脸厌烦，十二岁的鸣人面带愠色，他把手强按在两个小鬼的头上迫使他们就范，表情颇为无奈。

如今看来这竟像是上辈子发生的事了。

“我知道，老师一定是非常重要的人，嘿嘿！”金发少年憨笑两声，“可是我怎么会把带队老师完全忘光呢？明明其他人多少都有印象的说。”

卡卡西受不了他含着委屈和困惑的表情，只能偏头错开视线：“你受了重伤，所以一时有些混乱而已，”他扶着他往里往病房里面走，“当心着凉，回去睡觉吧。”

室内早已熄灯，鸣人躺回床上，在卡卡西的注视下老老实实地把被子一直拉到下颏。

但他在临走时又被叫住了。

“老师。”

“嗯？”

“我对你而言，是什么样的存在呢？”

环境晦暗，鸣人浑圆而锃蓝的双眸是唯一的光源。男人沉默几秒，而后背对着少年给出了答案。

“你是我最重要的学生。不论你是否记得，我始终以你为傲。”

04

十三年前，漩涡鸣人离开猿飞家独立，三代目火影命令旗木卡卡西负责照看。

他不情愿，但身为暗部必须从令如流。他于是提出条件，等鸣人长到就读忍校的年龄就抹消有关他的记忆。

“这是为何？你是四代目仅剩的弟子，难道不想给这孩子带来一点温暖么？”

“得而复失，不如从未得到。还请您理解属下的用心。”

面具挡住了银发少年的脸，周身散发的戾气却欲盖弥彰。他曾经有过亲人、伙伴、恩师，然后接连与他们失散，重新变得一无所有。生命中但凡有温暖就会滋生软弱，卡卡西不希望鸣人也如此这般，宁愿他维持形单影只的童年。

猿飞日斩叹息一声，默许地点了点头。

自此卡卡西以暗部装束出现在鸣人面前，教他诸如烧水洗衣这类的生活常识，起码让他不至于连碗泡面都不知道该怎么吃。

为了让他入校之后不会与那些世家孩子落得太远，卡卡西还教了一点基础的体术和忍术。 约定之期很快就到了，鸣人似乎有着相当敏锐的本能，拼命把脸埋在卡卡西怀里不肯看他的眼睛。

“反正你也不知道我的模样，忘与不忘其实没有区别，是不是？”

“不要！”

“鸣人，听话。我们以后还会再见。”

小孩眼角噙着泪，在最后一刻凶恶地还嘴道：“不管你做什么，我一定会记得你的！”

突如其来的童言无忌让卡卡西吃了一惊，写轮眼的驱动随之发生了轻微的紊乱。

他起初并没在意，偶然从海野伊鲁卡的嘴里得知鸣人的成绩堪称全校最差。他这才惊觉幻术或许存在操作不当的可能性，不仅消除了有关他本人的记忆，而且将某些更深层次的内容也一并清空了。

从此他们相安无事多年，再次发现异常则是在佐助与鸣人在终结之谷大打出手以后。卡卡西在瀑布的水潭岸边找到了神志不清的鸣人，他来不及做出更多的思考,背起少年便拔腿飞奔。

中途鸣人受颠簸而短暂醒来，勉强地提起了一丝精神。

“卡卡西老师……我好难受……”

“再坚持一下，很快就到村子了。”

“不……”

伏在他背上的男孩气若游丝，话语在滂沱大雨之中听得并不真切。

“朋友……这种东西……不如没有的好……”

“鸣人，节省力气，别再说了。”

“老师……我已经没了佐助……请你不要……再斩断我们的羁绊了……我真的……很珍惜它啊。”

卡卡西的脚步陡然停滞。

他侧过脸去看他。鸣人下巴搭在他右肩，半睁半闭的眼里是满溢的失望，面颊的伤口才刚结痂就又被雨和泪冲得破裂，隐隐地渗着血。

“我说过……会记得你，我做到了。”

说完这句，鸣人又陷入了昏迷。

电闪雷鸣，骤雨狂风，浇得卡卡西身心都泛起了难言的寒冷。

谎言一旦开启即是无法阖上盖子的魔盒，此后只能堆砌更多用以掩盖事实，恶性的连锁反应渐渐构筑成无穷无尽的螺旋。

可惜等他再一次对鸣人用出写轮眼的时候，还是没能准确地意识到这一点。

05

当前木叶以复兴筑业为优先，火影就任仪式的必要性成了火之国高层争论不休的问题。最终在大名和顾问的坚持下，持反对意见的六代目还是妥协了。

看着面前新做好的火影大氅，旗木卡卡西长吁一口气。

“唉，我早说过这件衣服不适合我，怎么就是没人肯听呢……”

奈良鹿丸充耳不闻地在他案头扔下一沓文件：“请签字吧，六代目。”

卡卡西拿起钢笔，尖端却没落在纸上。

“鸣人的情况怎么样了？”

年轻的见习火影辅佐官回答道：“他在同期的帮助下对近期发生的一系列战事有所了解，只是关于您的记忆还是很模糊。我建议您有空最好亲自去跟鸣人谈谈，作为您的继任候选者，他必须恢复对您的认知。”

“我倒是想去，可你们让吗？我每天忙得睡觉都难啊。”

鹿丸好像重见了当初那个没正形的拷贝忍者，不知这位上司是本性使然还是刻意伪装。

他虽不明白鸣人发病的前因后果，但他感觉事情的蹊跷与卡卡西目前这个态度脱不了干系。

“您和鸣人之间——是不是发生了什么？”

卡卡西眼里的笑意霎时没了踪迹：“你想多了。即便真有什么，不用你提醒，我自会处理。”

鹿丸面不改色：“我随口说说罢了，您又何必当真呢？”

三日后，六代目火影就任仪式如期举行。新的火影塔刚刚打好地基，连半成品都算不上，但是当下也没有比这里更适合的集会地点了。典礼前夕，从头到脚穿了一身白的旗木卡卡西看着渐渐汇聚的人群，内心强烈的不适感挥之不去。

虽有面罩遮挡，但有的人还是能看穿他苦笑的表情。

“这是每个木叶忍者梦寐以求的位置，我劝你还是高兴点。”

“您若是愿意继续坐这个位置，我自然高兴。”

纲手一手搭上他的肩，趁机对他耳语道：“你向来以奉献者的姿态示人，站到大家都能看见的地方岂不是名正言顺？”

“但是——过度的利他主义反而是极端自我的幌子。你多年来克己奉公，其实只是想让内心好过一点，不是吗？”

卡卡西如遭当头棒喝，本就苍白的脸色更加惨淡。

典礼开始了。

迎面而来的欢呼震得银发青年心生战栗。远处山崖之上，历代火影的雕塑仿佛有了生命力，目光如炬地看穿了他的荒谬；近处高台之下，情绪高涨的木叶村民人头攒动，他一眼锁定了人群中最为夺目的那一个——

漩涡鸣人仰头望着他，神情好像认识他，又好像不认识他，纯真的蓝眼睛里面闪着重重思绪：憧憬、热忱、欣喜，以及难掩的迷惘与陌生。

他如同一具没有灵魂的躯壳，木讷地接过五代目递来的火影斗笠，木讷地举起右臂挥手示意，木讷地在掌声雷动之中接下这个沉重无比的头衔。

06

很多时候旗木卡卡西忍不住扪心自问，他活着并非企图从这个世界上拿走什么回报，那么迄今为止的谨慎与克制究竟意义何在？

与其说是不再有所企图，不如说是他从父亲自戕那一刻起便对命运妥协了。

直到遇见漩涡鸣人。他是他生来所见的一个异数，世界纵然给予了同样悲惨的身世和艰难的磨练，可他依旧活得茁壮恣意。

这样的人倘若能够为他所有……

他也只是想想而已。

四战前夕，各国纷纷转移大名贵族，撤离老弱妇孺，筹措军需物资……一切都在有条不紊地进行着。

与他们敌对的极有可能是神鬼莫测的非人之物，前所未有的忍者联军尽管名头响亮，但还是不能免除人们心中的忧惧。

持续了一整天的战备会议终于结束，此时已是暮色四合，卡卡西在返回住处的路上发现了尾随者。

他叹了一口气：“你打算跟到什么时候啊，鸣人？”

被点到名字的金发少年现了身，他穿着朴素的T恤和短裤,心神不定地绞着手指。隔天他将在迈特凯和大和两位上忍的监护下出海前往雷之国，看这副情形大约是来道别的。

“找我有事？”

“嗯，我有些话想告诉老师。”

“你想说什么呢？”

“太早之前的事我不想重提，我现在要说的是——” 鸣人抬起头，表情十分严肃，“我一直都喜欢着卡卡西老师。”

两人相隔不远，但是填补其中的缄默让距离成倍地增长，在须臾之间化为无边无垠的下坠空间，将周遭的杂音吸收得一干二净。除了夏夜的暖风，只有彼此呼吸的声音清晰可闻。

少顷，卡卡西看着鸣人，露出标志性的眯眼微笑：“我也喜欢你啊。你是我最重要的学生，我始终以你为傲。”

“很晚了，你明天一大早就要启程，回家吧。”

他故作潇洒地把双手插进裤袋，才转身走出两步却又被迫停下——鸣人扑了过来，从背后抱住了他。

“老师，你还打算像以前那样糊弄我是行不通的。”

少年的双臂使劲环住他的腰，逐渐圈紧，行为活像是年幼的孩童生怕失去珍爱的玩具。

“请原谅我是个笨蛋,可我实在不理解，老师明明对我也是——”

“是的，没错。”

卡卡西打断了他的话。

鸣人显然没料到他如此坦诚，不由得愣住了。

但是卡卡西的确是瞒不下去了，今天的鸣人已不是最初的吊车尾，他领教过仙人模式洞察人心的力量，真实的心思早就被看得透彻明晰了。

“既、既然如此，又是为什么？难道老师不想——”

话音未落，卡卡西压住鸣人手上的痛穴,趁着他泄力的间歇挣脱了束缚，再凭借身高与体术的优势反身压制了他，同时用另一只手抬起护额。

他的手掌牢牢拢住少年颌骨的下端，双眼盯牢他泫然欲泣的脸。

“抱歉，我很想，可我不能。”

看到他暴露在外的写轮眼，少年竟然破涕为笑，脸上不可思议地浮现出临危不惧的镇定。

“又是这招吗？老师你对此还真是有自信啊。不过我不会反抗的，因为……不管对我用几次幻术，结果都一样。”鸣人毫不退缩地与他对视，“就算让我把老师全部忘记也没关系，我绝对——绝对会重新喜欢你的。”

三枚勾玉逆时针旋转，少年再次被施加了心理暗示。

卡卡西紧咬牙关,捂住了刺痛的左眼。

他何尝不知道鸣人要是使出全力,他其实并无胜算，又何尝不知道异族出身的他使用写轮眼并非十拿九稳。如今消除鸣人关于他的整体印象实非明智之举，他能做的就是建立制约的壁垒，让鸣人不会对他抱有恋爱感情。

即便是一张纸，揉皱再舒展也会有藏不住的折痕。他无法保证幻术的效果，可他没有别的路能走，只能孤注一掷。

07

那天以后，旗木卡卡西再没和漩涡鸣人见过面。直属暗部时不时带来消息，说鸣人已无大恙，每天由猿飞木叶丸陪着在训练场复健，只待右臂的义肢安装完毕便可以参与任务了。

多好啊，少年照着正常的既定轨迹继续生活，直到成家立业，最终以七代目火影的身份功成名就。

战后第六周，纲手以柱间细胞为骨架成功研制出机能堪比人手的生物义肢，漩涡鸣人成了第一个实验品。

然而，术后未过二十四小时观察期，严重的排异反应开始在他的身上显现。鸣人血压骤升，高热不退，寒战不停，乃至出现了轻度的血尿。医护人员各个惊惶，建议尽快移除义肢，但纲手却拦下了他们,下令坚持观察，如七十二小时后仍未见好转再行后续操作。

办公室里的六代目火影故作轻松：“纲手大人还真是信任鸣人，从各种角度来讲都是如此呢。”

“六代目，您不打算去看看鸣人吗？”

“我即使去了也帮不上任何忙。”

奈良鹿丸迟疑几秒，还是硬着头皮说了出来：“话虽如此，可是小樱说他在昏睡中不停地念着‘卡卡西老师’，您还是——”

鹿丸眼见男人写字的笔悬在了纸面上方，手的颤抖肉眼可见，出卖了他全部的佯装和从容。

当晚，卡卡西还是去了医院。

他在火影就任仪式上暗暗决定不再去招惹鸣人，没想这么快就违了约。其实他心知肚明，所有一切的根源在于他逃不脱的软弱和徇私，恐怕终其一生也不能免俗了。

夜阑人静，隔离病房门口亮着一盏聊胜于无的油灯，他从加固的双层玻璃外面往里看，瞳孔瞬间凝滞——本该躺在病床上的人不见了，那里只有掀开一半的被子。

“我知道你一定会来的，卡卡西老师。”

黑暗中骤然响起熟悉的声线，卡卡西的心脏近乎停跳。

他侧过身，金发少年上半身自右侧肩锁关节至指尖缠满了绷带，站在离他几米开外的地方。

动作发生在电光石火之间，他被鸣人推到了门上，这一下撞得他眼冒金星，鲜明的痛觉沿着脊柱上传至中枢。鸣人用崭新的右臂抵住他的颈项，那么使劲，好像要勒死他。不等他反应，压在身前的少年的左手敏捷地拉下他的面罩,然后对准他的嘴狠狠地亲了下去，既无章法也无柔情，他即刻尝到了铁锈般的血味。

他抓住他的手腕想抗拒，完全无效。

“老师，我劝你不要试着挑战生物义肢的力量，这一次你休想再用逃避来敷衍我。”

“你——”

“我说过吧，就算让我把你全部忘记也没关系，我绝对会重新喜欢你的。老师你不再是传说中的‘写轮眼卡卡西’了，现在还能拿我怎么办呢？”

少年原本清澈如晴空的双眼正在灼灼燃烧，他甚至在深处看到了摇曳的零星红色，那是漩涡鸣人招牌的顽固与倔强。

08

十二岁的漩涡鸣人认为，旗木卡卡西既强悍又神秘，除了经常迟到和沉迷《亲热XX》之外称得上一位优秀的指导上忍。

十五岁的漩涡鸣人认为，旗木卡卡西既亲近又疏远，总能敏锐地察觉别人的疾苦却对自己的过往只字不提。

十六岁的漩涡鸣人认为，旗木卡卡西既温柔又冷漠，既真诚又虚伪，既勇敢又胆怯……

而十七岁的漩涡鸣人依然没有看穿他。

在他梦见的诸多人和诸多事之中，卡卡西曾刻骨铭心地出现了三次。

第一次是在与佐助诀别的终结之谷，九尾之力先是泄露再是爆发，他在濒死的晕厥中迷迷糊糊地做起了梦。现实中他从没见过卡卡西在暗部服役的模样，可是他却在梦里看清了每个细节。头戴面具身背忍刀的卡卡西仍是少年，他在凌乱的厨房里为他倒了满满一杯牛奶，又盯着他喝得一滴不剩。

于是他渐渐醒悟，梦境并非只是梦境，而是他被矫正的记忆。他们之间的溯源也早在十二岁之前就有了，只是他尚且不能理解其中的意图。

他多少次想质问卡卡西，又多少次把话咽回肚里，凭着对他有限的了解也足以想到他必然会顾左右而言他。所以他耐心地等到了自认为有所成长能够独当一面的十六岁，他以为经历了佩恩毁灭木叶的生离死别，他和他理应能够敞开心扉了。

事与愿违。

第二次则是无限月读这场巨梦，它让每个人都体会了求之不得的人生。鸣人看到未曾谋面的父母容颜，看到他享受着与常人无二的快乐童年，看到——

他把脸贴在银发青年笔直的后背，紧紧地抱着他不肯撒手。他强忍泪腺的酸胀说出喜欢他，等来真心实意的同时也等来了又一次的遗忘幻术。流转的记忆慢慢化成理想的未来，他看到的不是披挂着火影衣装接受顶礼膜拜，而是和他同居一室，平淡而幸福地携手度过了漫长的时光。

战争使得查克拉耗竭，他强撑起最后的意志想要坦白，可是又被那人巧妙地转移了话题。他累得无法做出更多思考，想着来日方长便不急在这一时。奈何断臂的打击破坏了身体的机能运行，针对某个印象的重复篡改成了记忆功能崩坏的引芯，一触即发，不可收拾。

在失忆的潮流之中，他的大脑本着趋利避害的原则，首当其冲地将旗木卡卡西抹除干净。

鸣人虽不记得他，可却能感知他们之间有着种种难言之隐。他在喧嚷嘈杂的典礼末尾悄悄地用了仙术，对着卡卡西裹在宽大白袍里的脊背偷偷窥探他的所思所想。原来在不动声色的冷静外表之下，六代目火影心中郁结的痛苦和矛盾疯狂地嚎叫着，它们哭喊着着说救我，请你救救我。

他不明白，一个人怎能逼迫自己到如此地步。

第三次则是最近的事。

接肢的排异反应让他的神志陷入了混沌，纷乱杂沓的梦境再次占领了他的意识。与此同时，残缺的躯体归于完整，沉睡的九尾开始苏醒，乱序的记忆碎片夹带着庞大的信息量合而为一，犹如故地重游，他在梦里从头到尾地捋了一遍他们跨越十数年的羁绊。

诚然，他欺骗他，伤害他，强迫他。饶是刺猬也会竖起棘刺防卫危险，只是他不懂放弃为何物，哪怕是以飞蛾扑火收场，他仍然选择迎难而上。他必须要告诉让卡卡西，漩涡鸣人不同于那些弃他而去的别人，他既不会死掉也不会被谁带走，只有可能被他亲手推开。

无所谓了，真的都无所谓了。

不管卡卡西如何抹杀他们之间的回忆，他都愿意原谅。只要……只要他可以放下顾虑活得自我。

“老师，我分不清你的不想和不能。在我看来，你是因为不想所以才不能。”以义肢钳制他的金发少年微微地仰视着他，眼神和语气同样的犀利，“你之所以躲避我，不过是在跟朔茂前辈较劲罢了。”

只消一句话，什么火影的威严、为师的表率、长辈的尊荣，统统碎成了齑粉尘埃。

萦绕耳畔的是纲手带着嘲讽意味的那句反问。

“过度的利他主义反而是极端自我的幌子。你多年来克己奉公，其实只是想让内心好过一点，不是吗？”

答案是肯定的。

旗木朔茂达成了以死明志的私愿，实际却是对家人的背叛,对木叶的背叛。他不能容忍重蹈父亲的覆辙，所以殚精竭虑地扮演木叶最忠诚的股肱良佐，耗费了常人难以想象的意志力剿灭不该有的欲望。

尤其是涉及漩涡鸣人的欲望。

是非对错仅在一线之隔,他的所作所为就是绝对正确的吗？他的执拗好比鸟类爱惜羽翼，褪去深明大义的华丽外衣，核心本质是他恐于被千夫所指的怯懦。

天下芸芸众生无一不偏私，他是否也可以真正地做一回彻头彻尾的利己主义者？

“老师，请你为自己选择一次吧，世上没有任何不能，只要你肯去想。”

紧锁在密闭容器中不见天日的感情冲破枷锁，仿佛热烫的岩浆自地底喷薄而出。

卡卡西骤然提起膝盖,大力击中了鸣人的胫腘，他疼得倒抽一口凉气，束缚的力道稍稍松弛。银发青年掐准时机扼住对方的咽喉，径直将他推到了对面的墙上，左手在领口处施力,单薄的病号服登时被扯得不成形，扣子崩落得到处都是。他顺势吻住他，唇齿发出骨质磕碰的悉悉之声，搅动的舌尖还带着方才残留的血腥，他再沿着门户大开的前襟摸到他平坦的胸腹、健壮的腰肢，然后一路向下——

病患服的裤腰只靠一条简单的系带固定，卡卡西的手停在了打结的地方。

他不只是想要光明正大地爱慕他，他还想抚摸他，进入他，融化他。

男人用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着少年的鼻梁：“呐，鸣人，这就是我想要的……能给我么？”

鸣人略微失焦的蓝眼睛里是潮水般翻涌的情欲，几秒呆滞过后，他伸出舌头轻轻挑动他的嘴唇，用身体的行动取代了言语的回答。

伴随着衣物落地的扑簌闷响，是此起彼伏的喘息。他和他像是搏斗的对手，互相角力，互相撕扯。暗淡的光线下只能看清朦胧的线条，可这不妨碍他们在感官上得到极大的满足。

卡卡西从他颤抖的大腿根部，到他充血肿胀的性器，再到他紧致结实的臀肌，最后是藏在罅隙之中甜蜜炽热的甬道，每一块地方都让他流连忘返。他托起少年的腿,挺身把自己埋进去，抽插，捅刺，释放，用力得像要把他的温度和形状篆刻在他体内。鸣人的手臂搂住男人的后颈，疼痛与愉悦交织侵袭，他沉溺于不断攀升的巅峰，两股之间下意识地夹得更紧，然后在连续的高潮中报复似地啃咬他喉结处敏感的皮肤。

听着少年压抑的呻吟声，他沸腾的心田生出了更多自私而贪婪的野望。

——想要和你在一起，永远地。

FIN


End file.
